The Most Of A Ghost
by deathsflame
Summary: A fight breakes out in the Dojo, and Sanosuke ends up storming out, as Kenshin goes out after him some thing happens. Will Kenshin's apology be cut short by an 'accident? Or will Kenshin ad tha gang have to make the "Most Of A Ghost"


The Most of A Ghost BY Deathsflame  
  
A/N: I by no means own the characters of Ruroni Kenshin, thought I do wish I did.... This story is purely fictional and no I didn't steal it! So NAH nAH!  
  
Chapter 1: always apologize.  
  
Kaoru sat up outside the dojo. She peeked down the dark winding road in hopes of spotting a flash of red hair or white cloth. Instead heavy silence greeted.  
/ Keshin! / she thought to herself / where are you??/ A heavy thunk disrupts her concentration and Kaoru glances down he road to try and locate the disturbance. A rabid dog jumped from the bushes and Kaoru shrieked. As the beast lunged at her, a sudden flair of eerily white cloth ran infront of her. It was Sanosuke! He rapped his fists together and placed a well-aimed kick at the beast's ribs. It ran off in fear into the darkness before the bird-haired man could strike. Sanosuke grunted his disapproval "Damn dogs..." he kicked at the dirt and mumbled "I hate losing a fight..." Kaoru clutched at her chest and breathed "Sanosuke...You, YOU...Kenshin?" She reached out and her hand almost touched his arm, but her ran off down the road saying "Right! He must have dragged me here after I passed out."  
Kaoru watched his retreating form and gathered her breath. " I hope they'll be alright..."  
Waiting for half an hour more, Kaoru felt her eyes starting to droop. She started to think back on why she was sitting out there on the porch of the dojo. It had started out as a bad day straight off. Sanosuke had come over to seek Kenshin's advice and had stayed over till dinner. Again Kaoru had burned the pork buns and had over boiled the rice. Every thing was wrong! Maybe that's why she started to yell at him, maybe she shouldn't have thrown the plate, maybe she shouldn't have slapped him... Maybe she shouldn't have brought up the subject of the Sehiko army and the mark of Aku on his back. Maybe then the fight wouldn't have broken out and Sanosuke wouldn't have stormed out and Kenshin wouldn't have to be out at night searching for him. But what did Sanosuke mean by losing a fight? Certainly not their fight. No, because he had stormed out in the middle of it. A rustle of the dirt on the ground told of the coming of some one, but the movement was slow and burdened, it couldn't be Kenshin's or Sanosuke's. Holding her breath Kaoru felt her stomach twist as she caught sight of Kenshin's red bobbing hair. He was half dragging half carrying Sanosuke, whose normally white wrappings and robe were stained with blood. His arm was twisted at an odd angle and most of his limbs where swollen and bruised. Where his chest should have been was a large bloodied gap. "My god..." Kaoru whimpered, hands to her mouth, then she shouted to the dojo. "Yahiko! Go get a doctor!" she grabbed one side of Sanosuke's limp body and helped to drag it inside. Megumi was on call when Yahiko came running up the steps of the medical building. Out of breath Yahiko gasped, " Come quick! Sanosuke! Hurt!" Megumi was going to respond with a 'he's as tough as a cockroach' but saw the frantic look on the young man's face and grabbed a medical box, leaving. When she arrived, Kaoru and Kenshin were already at Sanosuke's side. Kenshin was trying desperately to stop the bleeding from the chest wound, and Kaoru was bandaging his broke arm. Megumi called out for a candle and knelt down.  
"Quick! Let me see!" she said hastily. Probing his wounds and checking his vital signs Megumi started her examination. Yahiko and Kaoru where ushered from he room despite their protests and waited outside for either Kenshin or Megumi to emerge with the news on Sanosuke's condition. Till the mourning hours they waited and Yahiko fell asleep on Kaoru. When morning arose once more, Kaoru was dismayed that no one had emerged from the room yet. Kaoru prayed that it was only like the time Sanosuke had passed out for three days straight, but surely some one would have said something. The creaking of a door sliding startled her and she looked up to see Megumi standing above her with a grim look on her delicate features. Kaoru woke Yahiko and stood up. Megumi shifted her head to the side and said quietly "I'm sorry...Sanosuke is dead." Kaoru let the words sink in. "Kenshin and I did every thing humanly possible to bring him back, but he was already gone..." Yahiko let out a pained yell and ran into the room. Kaoru shook all over and walked past Megumi, looking at Sanosuke's still form. Kenshin sat seated by the body, still as could be. Kaoru felt her eyes filling with tears and she wondered how Kenshin could be so calm, with the man they had all grown close to, Sanosuke, dead. She watched as Yahiko grabbed at his friends shoulders. Yahiko was yelling, tears streaming down his face. "Damn you Sanosuke! You can't die! Damn you!"  
Kaoru saw Kenshin reach out a hand and patted Yahiko on his quivering back. "It's okay." He mumbled and the dampness of his eyes could be seen. Yahiko's shoulders shuddered and his tears now became silent. Kaoru came next to the two.  
"I should have said sorry." Meeting Kenshin's eyes she heard him say calmly "You couldn't have know he'd storm off. Couldn't have known this would happen." Kaoru clutched her head and moaned "No. But I should have said it when I was given the second chance. When he was back here...he saved me..." Kenshin looked disturbed "What do you mean? This one does not understand." Kaoru swallowed and said quietly "He was here last night. Maybe an hour after you left to search for him he was back here. He scared off a rabid dog for me, and then left saying something about you, losing a fight and passing out. All I could do was stammer and stare at him, he looked so bright in the moon light..." Kaoru started to cry and Dug her head into her lap. Kenshin sat with wide-open eyes and felt the gaze of Yahiko on him. "Kaoru-dono. He never came back here. When I went to look for him I found him engaged in a fight with another. This one could not clearly see the man, but knew he had extreme skill. Sanosuke yelled for this one to flee and wrestled with the intruder, receiving a broken arm. But this one stood his ground and brought out this one's sabato. Sanosuke received a hit to the chest, which was fatal.... He stared at this one, mumbled something and fell to the ground. This one tried to avenge Sanosuke but the opponent fled, leaving Sanosuke to his death and this one to his ill tidings. As I dragged Sanosuke back this one already knew he had passed on...But was praying for a miracle..." Megumi let out a small peep, and backed into the wall she was beside. Large tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes and she ran out of the room. Yahiko and Kaoru both stared at Kenshin for a minute as he lifted the sheet that lay over Sanosuke's dead body to cover his face.  
"So that means...." Kaoru started pale faced.  
"You have seen a ghost, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin finished, his large eyes met hers and Kagoru felt her head go light as she fainted.  
  
I know this was a short chapter, I hope the others will be longer!! Cheerio! 


End file.
